


How can you not know that you're the blood that beats in my heart?

by JuliaHelman101



Series: we're going under [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Jealous Doctor (Doctor Who), doctor and ryan have some familial love going on, meddling fam, ryan is the biggest thasmin shipper going, the khans and graham team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHelman101/pseuds/JuliaHelman101
Summary: Poor old doctor is in love with Yaz- her Yasmin Khan, however she just think's Yaz is way out of her league.After many scenes of the Doctor being a jealous broken hearted alien ryan decides its time to take action...
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: we're going under [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	How can you not know that you're the blood that beats in my heart?

“So you single?”

“Yes.” Yaz cut in. She was outside the shopping mall in Sheffield, doing the usual patrol with her coworker Jake. Everyone at the station said he had been interested in Yaz for years, and no one could blame her if she wanted him- with his hooded eyes, and sleek back hair glistening in any type of weather like a cliché Robert Pattison, he was the Pictionary definition of beautiful.

Which also made Yaz think why the heck he would be interested in someone like her. Then again, she got quite a few wolf whistles at last Christmas’s work party, seems like red lipstick really _was_ her colour.

Jake was staring at her fondly, he had been infatuated with Yaz for months now and his heart was swelling like a balloon; Jake just didn’t know when it was going to pop. “Would you like to go to a café with me? I mean for some tea, maybe some cake?” Jake stammered slightly, dry coughing as he tried to get his sentence out, Yaz couldn’t help but smile at his politeness.

“Go on then but I’m not paying.” Jake mirrored Yaz’s infectious smile. “I wouldn’t have expected any differently.” //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“So go on then, what do you think about Yaz’s date?” Ryan asked crouched down by the console as he was passing various weird looking instruments to the Doctor who was fiddling with the TARDIS wires.

“He sounds nice, Jake is a nice word. Jake.”

Ryan smirked a little, he saw how the Doctor would look twice at Yaz during a conversation meant for all of them; how the Doctor always paired up with the younger women, and of course how she gazed longingly into her eyes like she was presenting her soul to the whole universe. Ryan may have not been as close to the Doctor as Yaz was, but he could tell the Doctor’s hearts were pining.

The Doctor luckily was hidden behind the console, and to Ryans dismay he couldn’t tell what she was thinking or even feeling, her voice upbeat and chirpy- classic Doctor.

“Don’t you think Yaz could do better?”

“Never judge human appearances by their covers Ryan- wait, is that about books. Same thing- if Yaz is happy then so should we be. Can you pass me the thingy?”

“Thingy 1 or thingy 2?” Ryan questioned, instead of naming everything with its proper name, the Doctor had decided to just call them all thingy- all 26 of them.

“Thinyg 14.”

“Ah here you go.” Ryan deliberately held the long piece of metal further away from her reach so the Doctor would have to shimmer out behind the console panels. That’s when he saw that dark look in her eyes, a pool of relinquishing pain of grief- he saw it in his Grandads eyes everyday over Grace. “You OK Doc?”

“Yeah just should get this fixed.”

“You could always tell Yaz how you feel ya know.” There was silence and Ryan for a split second thought he had unleashed a third dimension of hell. The Doctor just slid back down and began working again.

“What’s the point in that? If she had well you know, she wouldn’t even considered having tea with Jake.” The Doctors voice was cold, but husky as pain grew thick on her throat like an unloving breeding ground.

“Or maybe she just doesn’t think there’s a chance seeing as she invited you for tea and you confirmed that you didn’t have any feelings for her.”

“Firstly, she said we wasn’t in the first place and secondly that was over a year ago.”

“My point exactly. Two years nearly actually. Come on Doc you’ve gotta make a move someday or people like Jake are going to take her away.” Ryan pointed it out like it was fact and the Doctor sighed.

She came back out of the console and stood up, indicating she had finished the repairs on the old girl. The Doctor placed her sonic screwdriver back in her pocket- she only ever needed the sonic to fix the ship but she decided to not take shortcuts so she could bond with Ryan and teach him some tricks or two- now she was regretting it a little.

“It’s best she finds someone her own age.”

“He’s twenty four.”

“I’m like 5 million years out if you include the confession dial- wait billion or million? Point is that she can find someone normal.”

“No offence to Yaz but she ain’t normal.”

“Well no humans are that’s why you all mate together and not with other species, well usually.” Ryan knew that the Doctor was stalling, but he crossed his arms and stood his ground raising his eyebrows like they were attached to a puppet string.

“Well I think we should go and watch them- give Yaz moral support in case something bad happens.” Ryan was making it up as he went along but it sparked an interest in the Doctor and it did seem logical- maybe seeing Jake in person would trigger the Doctor to make a move on Yaz before he could…

The Doctor stared at him dubiously and rolled her eyes. “Fine, but if the date goes okay then we drop it yeah?”

“Brilliant!”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“So you’ve always wanted to be a police officer then?” Jake asked.

They were sitting in the café, and Yaz was for once in many years having a peaceful time. Though for Yaz that was the problem- everything seemed so mundane, simple- no adventure or mystery to it that her heart ached for. Jake was possibly the nicest guy she had ever met- he was cautious and yet curious, she could tell he was basically in love with her for he knew way too much information about her without stalking her on Facebook; or he had harassed Jimmy from work- or both, and if Jimmy was involved she was going to kill him on Monday.

“Yeah ever since I was little, always have wanted to help save plan- people.” Yaz corrected herself, forgetting her whereabouts as she played with the crumbs on her plate with the fork hoping he didn’t notice her slip up.

“I think that’s amazing, your family must be proud.”

“More of worried if anything.”

“Don’t like you getting into danger?”

“Not at all- you should seem ‘em when I am making dinner, they don’t even trust me with a kettle let alone a cutlery knife!” Yaz joked, and they giggled together, it was hard not to be charmed by the man opposite her. Yaz stopped laughing when in the corner of her eyes, call it police instincts, noticed two heads creeping by the open window of the shop before ducking down when she saw them. Yaz frowned, she wasn’t one for accusations but she had a pretty strong idea who it was.

“You think they noticed?!” The Doctor huffed sliding down the wall. Her and Ryan were crouched as low as possibly trying to hide underneath the front shop window, luckily with half a meter of front building being covered in brick- lack of funding Ryan pointed out earlier. They had been watching Yaz and Jake for the last ten minutes and Ryan was surprised that they had made it this far.

“Nah don’t think so.”

“What does Jake have that I haven’t got- if you say only one heart then I am taking away your request stop to lego planet.”

“You’re kidding.” Ryans jaw was slack as he watched the Doctor huffing and puffing with her arms crossed, mumbling to herself like she was five. “First of all I am pretty sure Jake doesn’t go round stalking his love interest in the middle of the day outside a window.”

“I don’t have a better plan!”

“Well think you’re the Doctor!” Ryan pressed his needs together wrapping himself in a ball as people started stepping over their legs. Of course the café had to be in the middle of town, and of course the Doctor had to be adamant that they couldn’t go in or their covers would have been blown.

“Yeah Doctor do tell us what the plan was.” Ryan and the Doctor whipped round to see Yaz and Jake a few feet away from them, by the entrance of the Café with Yaz staring at them expectantly. Jake was laughing behind her amused by the whole thing. Ryan and the Doctor looked at each other guiltily, a little speechless as they had just been caught redhanded.

“You’re on your own with this one mate.” Ryan whispered and the Doctor gave him a frustrated look.

“Thanks for that.” She whispered back before clearing her throat and dragging Ryan up with her so they were all facing outside the shop window. “Yaz what a lovely surprise!” The Doctor exclaimed, she was hoping, like really hoping that this would have been convincing but of course Yaz, Yasmin Khan was going to not buy it. That’s why the Doctor lov-

“Why were you watching us?” Yaz intercepted the Doctors thoughts and folded her arms waiting for an explanation.

“Well we thought you would want moral support.”

“Outside the café?”

“We didn’t want to ruin your date by coming in so we thought we’d wait for you.”

“Well I think it’s sweet.” Jake commented, wrapping and arm around Yaz’s waist. Ryan cringed secretly wishing he could disappear, and Yaz flinched a little but maintaining her act. The Doctor was now just staring at Jake, her eyes slit like a snakes and the coldness flowed out of them like ice rain. Everyone went silent as Jake’s smile faltered, a little confused to why he was being glared at by the Doctor.

“Riiiight Doc lets go yeah?” Ryan attempted to drag the timelord away but she held her ground, her face softened a tad.

The Doctor slowly walked towards Jake squaring her shoulders, and her eyes smiled at Yaz before landing on Jake’s. “Hurt her then I will turn the whole universe against you and trust me you don’t want to know.”

“Doctor!” Yaz and Ryan chastised.

Jake nodded slowly laughing nervous but the Dctor clapped herhands making everyone jump and spun around. “I’ll see you later Yaz!” The woman was now skipping along dragging Ryan as he was trying to mime a sorry at Yaz who didn’t really know what to say.

Jake and Yaz watched them leave and once around the corner they settled into a comfortable awkwardness.

“Well I had a lovely time.”

“Anytime Yaz.” Jake gently kissed Yaz on the cheeks but Yaz didn’t meet his eyes, she was still hooked on by why the Doctor was so jealous. //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A week had flown by since Yaz’s date with Jake, and Yaz had forgiven the Doctor by the 79th sorry and the nice trip to Venulsen 6 which was a planet brimmed with painted fields of lilies and roses, and all the currency was in flower seeds. Yaz hadn’t even considered Jake after the incident and made it clear that they were just work mates, much to the Doctors glee.

“Any requests fam?” he Doctor asked as they waded through the poppy patches, following the sunflower path into the village- made of flowers- of course.

“I’m parched Doc, can we find somewhere to drink?”

“Wow Grandad for a second I thought you was going to say you was hungry.” Ryan retorted as everyone laughed with Graham rolling his eyes.

“I am but there’s no way I’m eating flowers.”

The Doctor led them to the main village, where lampposts where covered in flowered vines and benches made of Ivy. Yaz grinned taking in the sight as she was hit by the sweet aroma of lavender. People strolled past them, and the Doctor had explained in the 25th Century florists had decided to set up a planet just for flowers- that people on here were human. Team TARDIS nearly forgot they were on an alien planet as for the first time in a long time they weren’t looked down upon or as seen as aliens. The Doctor slotted her hands in with Yaz’s, but Yaz didn’t question it, they never really questioned it- it was just their silent communication and it was the most natural thing to do. The Doctor more than anyone was however afraid of questioning it- just in case Yaz decided to stop holding her hand. Although she was a timelord she was petrified of how one human could make her weak at the knees and absolutely speechless- how one human had both her hands in her hands and she didn’t want to point out the obvious in case the human dropped them. The Doctor could survive a great time war but she couldn’t survive the rejection of her hearts from Yaz.

The Doctor opened the door and a little bell rung at the top of the café, she could hear Graham muttering to Ryan how ‘somethings never change’ and she grinned- she was fascinated about how humans loved their traditions. They were beckoned by a waiter to sit in the corner table, and everything was going fine until-

“Here Madame, let me get your chair for you.” The Waiter stopped Yaz and drew back the chair for her making the woman blush a little as he did a little wink at her. Ryan slammed his head in his hands and groaned.

“Thanks.”

“I’d do it anytime.” The waiter whispered and walked off, holding his gaze five seconds too long for the Doctors liking. The Doctor growled in her mouth, cafes- she decided then; that cafes were cursed.

“So what we all having.” Yaz asked sensing that the atmosphere in the room was now very tense as the Doctor was silent as a mouse frowning over the menu.

“I think I’ll have a peppermint tea.” Graham said finally glad that he could read the English- or was it English- he never understood that timey wimey translation power the TARDIS had over them.

“Yeah me too.” Ryan concurred, he bravely stole a glance at the Doctor who was now clenching her hands threatening to tear the menu in two if she held onto it for any longer. “Doc?”

“Me? I’m not thirsty.” The Doctor slammed the menu down making everyone jump and she leant back in her chair playing with her sonic screwdriver refusing to meet anyones glances. Yaz frowned slightly, completely oblivious to why she was so off.

“I don’t know what I fancy.” Yaz said scrutinising the menu once more, she was barely thinking about anything other than the Doctor. Even when in a mood Yaz couldn’t help but notice how the timelords lines in her face twisted together to make that cute upset face, how her hair fell down her forehead like waves and her soft and gentle hands tapped ferociously on the –

“I know what I fancy though.” It was Grahams turn to cringe as the Waiter came back. Talk about chat up lines. More like Chat down lines. The Doctor snapped her head up to see that same waiter, with his little bow tie and ironed shirt staring at Yaz as he shuffled in closer to the human.

“So what do you suggest then?” Yaz replied, and she could feel everyone’s eyes burn into her as she said it. She didn’t mean for it to sound so seductive but she’s only human, and she couldn’t hang onto her crush for the Doctor forever- it had been two years and nothing, no signs, no fight from the timelord- it was her time to move on and Yaz embraced it. “

Well what I fancy isn’t on the menu.”

“Maybe you could show me sometime.”

“But you should have a main course first because what I fancy is pretty sweet.”

The Waiter was slowly leaning in towards Yaz- subconsciously or not it didn’t matter as everyone squirmed in their seats flapping their flustered faces with the menus. After learning from last experience and from a very knowing Graham, getting overtly jealous and angry wasn’t a way to woo a woman, so instead she smiled- stretched her lips into a smile- a plastic smile- into an expression as happily as she could as she saw the scene unfold before her eyes. Her scarred and tortured eyes. Fortunately, Ryan being Ryan having been so uncomfortable as the Waiter dove in to kiss his best mate accidentally fell back on his chair and landed with a massive lump. Instantly all eyes were focused on Ryan as the Doctor and Graham rushed to his side, with Yaz standing up out of habit whenever something bad happened, much to the Waiters dismay. Yaz gulped a little, the bubble burst and just pure humiliation rose in her face as she could feel her skin getting hotter and hotter. Though something in her mind screamed out in relief- she found the waiter attractive and Yaz didn’t know why she was so happy she didn’t kiss him, like she was saving herself for a shadow that ghosted her lips.

“I think we better get back to the TARDIS, just want to do a full analysis of you so there’s no internal damage.” The Doctor muttered, fixated on Ryan as she scanned him over and over. Yaz smiled in admiration for the Doctor- watching her and Ryan bond over the years welled Yaz’s heart, and no matter what weird tension was between them the Doc never let that get in the way of helping and looking after others.

Yaz felt Grahams hand on her shoulder and he gave it a sympathetic squeeze. “Maybe another time love.” He whispered, as if he didn’t want the Doctor to know.

Yaz wanted to say that she didn’t want to kiss him, or anyone ever for that matter but by the time she came back to reality everyone had already gone to take Ryan in the medical bay.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hey Ry!” Sonya exclaimed, widening the door further, completely ignoring Graham as they trudged through the Khans flat.

“Ryan, Graham- where’s Yaz and the Doctor?” Najia came into the hall way drying up a plate.

“Yaz is helping the Doctor fix her flat.” Ryan quickly said, in reality they were playing a virtual reality game inside the TARDIS but Najia knew full well that none of them had anything high tec and it would have sounded out of this world- literally.

“Why am I not surprised, they’re glued to the hip.” Najia said.

Ryan and Graham shared the same look- Yaz and the Doctor was always making room for them to be alone, whether if it was two days off of adventuring so they could snuggle in the library and read or just casual ‘VR nights every Thursdays if it is a Thursday’ as the Doctor called it between them.

“That’s why we’re here actually.” Graham announced and Najia led them all to the sofa, Sonya immediately sliding next to Ryan trying to get as close to him as possible.

“Go on.”

“Well Yaz and the Doc they aren’t a couple.” Ryan said, and rolled his eyes as Sonya and Najia started to laugh not believing them.

“Nonsense I know my daughter and she’s with the Doctor all right.”

“They may look it but they really aren’t.” “I thought all those dates where just a front though, to hide that she is dating the Doctor.” Najia sounded crestfallen, in fact everyone did- like someone had just left town and were never coming back. Everyone shipped Yaz and the Doctor, it was impossible not to after so long, hence why Graham had suggested an intervention- a plan to bring them together.

“So what’s the plan?” Sonya asked, although she found her big sister annoying, she was protective of her, she wanted the best and she knew more than anything the Doctor was the best that any weirdo could get.

Ryan took a deep breath in. “We need to make Yaz jealous.”

“Is that it?” Najia asked raising an eyebrow.

“Well you know your daughter more than anyone so got any ideas.”

Najia shared a look with her other daughter and they grinned. “I have a few.”

Just as they finished the conversation the door opened and everyone could hear the familiar laughs and jests from the Doctor and Yaz as they bounced into the kitchen side by side.

“Heya Mum!” Yaz called out getting a glass of water, as she and the Doctor had their bodys turned away from them lost in conversation. The Doctor has been round to Yaz’s so often that it was normal for them to see her randomly in the house. Everyone looked to a panicked Najia who wasn’t prepared to be put on the spot like that. Since when did she sign up for this?

“Doctor we need you?” Najia called, uncertainty rising in her voice and everyone stared at her giving confusing looks, she silently shrugged her shoulders trying to tell them she was improvising. The Doctor skipped into the living room and sat down next to Najia smiling, her eyes full with love- Najia couldn’t help but smile back. The Doctor was in the simplest forms, the cliché form of being in love.

“Hey Yaz’s mum what’s up?”

“Ryan has a confession.” Sonya butted in before anyone else could, and the Doctor looked at Ryan expectantly, smiling with those compassionate eyes that gave her the title of Doctor. Ryan glared at Sonya waiting for her to explain but she didn’t- of course. Yaz was going to kill him for this but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Ryan you ok?” The Doctors voice was laced with worry, as Yaz came into the room with a cup of water.

“Well thing is Doctor that kiss last night was amazing, and I totally think we should do it again.”

Yaz dropped her water.

The Doctors eyes went wide.

Graham whistled proud that his grandson came up with something so unlike Ryan.

Even Sonya felt a tad jealous.

“Wait I don’t under-“

“I know you feel the same way, we totally could kiss right now if you wanted to.” Ryan jumped up and went towards the Doctor but before anything could happen Yaz walked out of the room.

Walked was an understatement.

She marched and everyone forgot about the spilt water and damp carpet as suddenly Ryan was given a round of applause and the Doctor was left red faced and confused. All she cared was for Yaz. She didn’t hear anything else but the beating of her hearts as she rushed after the woman she was so deeply in love with, trying to find her. She practically ran to Yaz’s room not even bothering to knock on the door as she bounded in to see Yaz sat on the edge of the bed staring into midair.

“When were you going to tell me?” Yaz said, her voice cracked halfway through and the Doctor sat beside her pretending not to notice when Yaz shuffled just a few inches away.

“I have no idea what Ryan was on about I swear. Oh Yaz don’t cry.” The Doctor pleaded as tears began to cascade down the humans face, she turned Yaz’s face to meet hers as she brushed the tears off with her thumb. Yaz melted into the touch and nestled her face into the Doctors hand, her head pounding, heart aching- and anger- wait- was she jealous?

“So why did he say it then?”

“I have no idea.”

“I’m sorry for acting like this.” Yaz said laughing slightly between sobs as she pulled back to wipe her eyes. The Doctors shoulders slumped in empathy and she stared at Yaz wistfully.

“Don’t apologise honestly.”

“I shouldn’t have gotten so jealous. You can kiss whoever you want to kiss.”

“I think we all get a bit jealous from time to time.” As soon as the Doctor said, it clicked in her head. The Doctor leapt up in realisation. “Oh of course! Ryan said that to make you jealous!”

Yaz was no longer crying. “Wait what?! Why would he make me jealous? I mean I know you’ve been acting jealous recently but it makes no sense.”

“You noticed?” The Doctor gulped, her hands suddenly sweating and she felt caught out. All that time of pretending and acting and it had been for nothing. “So you don’t have feelings, just to be clear. That’s why you didn’t say anything.”

“No, I just thought I was being silly, like it was in my head a bit. You're a timelord Doctor- all that I imagined and i pushed it to one side. I didn’t realise just how much I lo- ah they did it to make me realise I liked you the same way.” Yaz finished and rolled her eyes, she stood up and walked up to the Doctor.

She could feel her heart getting slower and slower but the pulse in her head jiving as the lovesickness gave way, the Doctor couldn’t help but grin and Yaz knew right then that there was no one else she’d rather get jealous over. The Doctor took Yaz’s hands in gently into her own like they were made of glass, and Yaz couldn’t hold it in anymore. This time Yaz leant in and no one or nothing stopped them. It was small and sweet yet Yaz felt like the Doctor was breathing her in the universe. They pulled away and Yaz’s hands fell on the napes of the Doctors neck, foreheads merging as one. There was peaceful silence. It was mundane and Yaz realised that she loved mundanity because it was the Doctor.

The silence however was broken with the Doctor shouting:

“I can hear you all on the other side of the door breathing.”

Followed by many footsteps scuttling outside and soft bashful laughs making Yaz laughing into the Doctors chest with embarrassment.


End file.
